


Dirk and Caliborn; Closing the Distance

by MyApogee



Series: A Place Where I Fit [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Master & Servant, Mentioned Jake English - Freeform, Mentioned John Egbert, Mentioned Roxy Lalonde - Freeform, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyApogee/pseuds/MyApogee
Summary: Post sburb, Dirk and Caliborn may exist in different realities but that doesn't mean they can't cyber.





	1. Pesterlog

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this in a series because I have a few ideas for one singular post sburb world where the stories will eventually overlap. Currently you don't have to read any certain one to appreciate any certain other, and I'll try to keep it that way but I can't guarantee it. (Not that I even guarantee I'll write more fics)

undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering timaeusTestified [TT]

uu: DIRK. THE CURRENT MISSION MUST BE PUT ON HOLD. YOU HAVE A NEW OBJECTIVE.  
TT: Alright, shoot.  
uu: I KNOW YOU ARE CRUSHED BY THIS DEVELOPMENT. BUT TRUST ME THAT TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE.  
uu: I NEED YOU TO FIX THE HEIR’S PHONE.  
TT: The heir is John, right?  
uu: THE BLUE ONE WITH BIG TEETH AND MUSCLES. NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH THE GREEN ONE WITH BIG TEETH AND MUSCLES.  
uu: IF THAT IS JOHN THEN YES.  
TT: What’s wrong with his phone?  
uu: HE HAS BROKEN IT.  
uu: WITH A HAMMER.  
TT: Sounds intentional.  
uu: I BELIEVE IT WAS. HE IS ANTAGONIZING ME, BUT HE NEEDS TO STOP THAT.  
TT: Why? You miss him?  
uu: I HAVE NOT THROWN THINGS AT HIM BUT THE DISTANCE IN SPACE AND TIME WOULD PUT ME AT A DISADVANTAGE.  
uu: BUT I AM THE BEST AT GAMES, SO EVEN THEN. I WOULD NOT MISS.  
uu: NO, THE PURPOSE OF HIM HAVING A PHONE. IS SO THAT _I_ CAN ANTAGONIZE _HIM_.  
uu: I NEED TO GOAD HIM INTO LEAVING YOUR PUTRID PARADISE. WITH THE REST OF YOUR ILK. TO COME HERE AND KICK MY ASS.  
TT: Sounds fun. Why John, though? He can’t be the only one who’d kick your ass.  
uu: HE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS RESPONDED TO MY MESSAGES.  
TT: I’m responding.  
uu: OTHER THAN YOU. OBVIOUSLY. BUT YOU LACK THE EMOTIONAL CAPACITY. TO BE ENRAGED INTO BATTLING ME.  
TT: Maybe you could ask me nicely?  
uu: AS IF I WOULD DO THAT.  
uu: BESIDES. YOU MAY COME ALONE OF YOUR OWN VOLITION. BUT YOU WOULD NOT DRAG THE OTHERS IN AS WELL.  
uu: WHETHER YOU CHOOSE NOT TO OR INCAPABLE OF IT I AM NOT SURE.  
uu: BUT I STAND BY MY BELIEF. THAT THE HEIR IS KEY. HIM AND HIS ZAPPING POWERS.  
uu: SO IT RESTS IN YOUR HANDS. TO CONSTRUCT HIM A HAMMER PROOF PHONE.  
TT: I’ll have Roxy talk to him, see what he wants me to make. Or she can make it.  
uu: WHY NOT DO THIS YOURSELF? DO YOU CONSIDER MY TASK BELOW YOUR STATION, SO MUCH THAT YOU MUST SEND A BITCH TO DO IT FOR YOU?  
TT: I don’t really know John that much. But I hear he’s kinda closed off.  
TT: It’d probably be weird if I popped in out of the blue.  
TT: And if he found out I was pretty much just working as your errand boy, I bet he’d tell me to go away.  
TT: Meaning no new phone for you to jeer him on.  
uu: I DON’T JEER HIM, I HAVE BEEN CHATTING WITH SNAPS.  
uu: SEEING MY FACIAL EXPRESSIONS HAS GREATLY IMPROVED THE EXPERIENCE.  
TT: You never snap me. Making me jealous over here.  
uu: THE INFORMATION I PROVIDE YOU WITH MUST BE SAVED AND RETAINED FOR A LONGER PERIOD OF TIME THAN THE CHAT APPLICATION ALLOWS.  
uu: WHEREAS THIS JOHN NEEDS ONLY SEE MY FACE FOR SECONDS TO SUCCUMB TO RAGE.  
uu: NOW, YOU HAVE YOUR MISSION. GO TO IT.  
TT: Actually, Roxy’s already on it. We just have to wait and see what John says to her.  
uu: I STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAN’T SIMPLY MAKE A PHONE YOURSELF AND SEND IT TO HIM.  
uu: LET HIM WONDER WHERE IT CAME FROM BUT USE IT ANYWAYS.  
TT: So you can instantly bug him on it?  
uu: YES.  
TT: He’d just smash it again.  
uu: THEN YOU WILL BUILD ANOTHER.  
TT: That’s a dumb cycle to get caught up in. I’d never have time for your other ‘project’.  
TT: Which, by the way, I am 100% more interested in. But I do need more specs before I can continue.  
uu: I GAVE YOU PLENTY OF INFORMATION.  
TT: You said you wanted me to make a dildo and to help you make a fleshlight and have the two interact. I am guessing so that you can fuck someone from across realities.  
uu: YES. THAT SHOULD BE PLENTY OF INFORMATION.  
TT: Well it’s not. I spent awhile making sure the software’s good and we tested the response a few days ago and that checked out.  
TT: Though we’ll still need to test the actual thing when it’s done.  
TT: But before that I need to know what I’m working with here. In the dimensions department.  
uu: YOU ARE ALREADY AWARE OF WHAT DIMENSION I AM IN.  
TT: I meant like size and shape.  
TT: Specifically, the size and shape of your dick.  
uu: FROM WHAT YOU TOLD ME, THE FLESHLIGHT DEVICE IS, TYPICALLY, “ONE SIZE FITS ALL”.  
TT: Kinda? But if it’s too big you won’t get much out of it and if it’s too small you won’t fit in.  
TT: I can’t just assume your alien dick is the same as mine.  
uu: NO YOU CANNOT BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE VERY INCORRECT.  
TT: What makes you so sure?  
uu: REMEMBER I HAVE ACCESS TO MANY SCREENS WITH MUCH TO SHOW.  
uu: AND THANKS TO THE SOFTWARE YOU COMPILED FROM THE CROCKER TECHNOLOGY, I CAN EVEN SEE INTO YOUR NEW WORLD.  
uu: I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU DIRK. I AM AWARE OF YOUR HUMAN PHALLUS’ GIRTH.  
TT: Am I getting special treatment or were you just curious about everyone’s junk?  
uu: THE HUMAN “JUNK” IS A WEAKNESS EASILY EXPLOITED. CLEARLY, TO BETTER KNOW MY ENEMIES, I HAVE DONE.  
uu: THOROUGH RESEARCH. ON THE LOT OF YOU.  
TT: Way to make a guy feel important.  
uu: JAKE IS THE CLOSEST IN PHYSIOLOGY TO WHAT I ASPIRE TO HAVE YOU BUILD. CONVENIENTLY, YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH THIS PARTICULAR PENIS ALREADY.  
TT: That I am.  
uu: THERE YOU GO. YOU CAN CONTINUE TO BUILD THE TOYS THEN.  
TT: Hold up.  
uu: WHAT IS IT NOW?  
TT: I call bullshit on this.  
TT: You get to see my dick but I don’t get to see yours?  
uu: CORRECT.  
TT: That’s not fair.  
uu: TOUGH. LIFE IS NOT FAIR.  
TT: Then tell me this: Who do you even want to fuck with this thing?  
uu: WHY SHOULD I DISCLOSE THAT INFORMATION. IT IS NOT NEEDED FOR ITS CONSTRUCTION.  
TT: It is if the person is familiar with Jake’s dick.  
uu: WHY?  
TT: Dude, if my specifications for this thing are “make it like Jake’s dick” then guess what? It’s gonna be like Jake’s dick.  
uu: BUT IT WILL NOT BE JAKE USING THE CORRESPONDING FLESHLIGHT. IT WILL BE ME.  
TT: It’s not gonna feel like getting fucked by you. It’s gonna feel like getting fucked by Jake.  
uu: THAT IS NOT FAIR.  
TT: Tough. Life is not fair.  
uu: FUCK YOU.  
uu: …  
uu: TO BE HONEST.  
uu: I WAS NOT THRILLED ABOUT USING JAKE AS A MODEL TO BEGIN WITH.  
uu: AS NO HUMAN’S GENITALS MATCH MY OWN EXACTLY.  
uu: AND THE INTENDED RECIPIENT IS, IN FACT, VERY FAMILIAR WITH JAKE’S ENTIRE BODY.  
TT: Is it Jake?  
uu: YOU DON’T NEED TO KNOW. AND NO. THOUGH I WOULD NOT MIND THAT.  
uu: PERHAPS I CAN FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET HIM INTERESTED IN THE IDEA BUT I DO NOT THINK HE WILL BE VERY RECEPTIVE.  
TT: No one here is gonna be very receptive, dude. Except maybe  
TT: oh my god  
TT: it’s for me isn’t it  
uu: I WOULDN’T SAY IT IS “FOR YOU” AS ALL I REALLY CARE ABOUT FROM THIS ENTIRE QUEST IS TO PLEASURE MYSELF.  
TT: Shit dude you were gonna have me make this dildo to shove up my own ass and not even tell me until the last possible second.  
uu: I COULD NOT BE SURE YOU WOULD BUILD IT IF YOU KNEW THE FULL EXTENT OF MY INTENTIONS.  
uu: NOT TO MENTION. THAT IF YOU WORKED DILIGENTLY ON THIS PROJECT AND WAS PROUD OF THE RESULT.  
uu: YOU WOULD BE MORE LIKELY TO ACCEPT MY ADVANCES. RATHER THAN WASTE ALL THAT TIME AND EFFORT ON A DEVICE THAT WOULD GET NO USE.  
TT: Fuck man.  
uu: YOUR AMBIVALENT MANNER OF TYPING. COMBINED WITH YOUR LACK OF FACIAL EXPRESSION. IS MAKING IT DIFFICULT TO ASSESS HOW YOU ARE TAKING THIS DEVELOPMENT.  
TT: I’m disappointed.  
TT: In myself, that is.  
uu: I DO NOT UNDERSTAND.  
TT: When you first asked about this, obviously I tried to puzzle out who’d end up with this thing. You weren’t exactly open about telling me.  
TT: But I was pretty sure nobody really talked to you. I think Jake does, or did, a little. And I guess John too.  
TT: But I didn’t think either of them would, ya know, have interdimensional sex with you.  
TT: So I ended up assuming you weren’t trying for that angle.  
TT: I thought you were planning on making a ‘game’ out of it. And by ‘game’ I mean, you wanted to trick someone into using it.  
uu: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU TRICK SOMEONE INTO USING A DILDO.  
TT: I don’t know, probably by having me teleport it anonymously into their house. Then watch them on your screens and wait.  
TT: Hope they use it and then synchronize, I guess.  
uu: THAT IS ACTUALLY PRETTY CLEVER. PRETEND I THOUGHT OF IT.  
TT: I’m glad you didn’t. That wouldn’t exactly be consensual, man.  
TT: That’s why I’m upset with myself. I thought that’s what you were gonna do. But I was going with it anyways.  
uu: REJOICE, FOR EVEN NOW THAT I HAVE THOUGHT OF IT. I STILL AM NOT INTERESTED IN THAT APPROACH.  
uu: I WANT TO BE JEERING THE RECIPIENT WHILE THEY USE IT. MAYBE EVEN START A VIDEO CALL OF SOME SORT.  
uu: WHILE I DO TAKE IMMENSE PLEASURE. IN BEING THE VOYEUR MYSELF.  
uu: I DO NOT WANT TO BE MISTAKEN FOR JAKE. I WANT IT TO BE KNOWN. THAT I AM THE ONE DOING THE FUCKING.  
TT: Fucking 'the recipient’.  
uu: YES.  
TT: Who is me.  
uu: YES, I GUESS I CAN SAY THAT NOW THAT IT IS NO LONGER A THING I AM HIDING.  
uu: AM I TO UNDERSTAND THAT THE ONLY FEELING THIS KNOWLEDGE GIVES YOU IS THE AFOREMENTIONED DISAPPOINTMENT.  
TT: No, I guess it’s more like relief since things worked out. I just have to patrol myself better.  
uu: YOU ARE STILL CAUGHT UP IN A MORAL DILEMMA THAT I DO NOT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT.  
uu: I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL NOW THAT YOU ARE AWARE I HAVE COMMISSIONED YOU TO BUILD A TOY I CAN FUCK YOU WITH.  
TT: If you’re commissioning me what’s my pay exactly?  
uu: IT IS THE SIMULATION OF MY THROBBING PHALLUS DEEP INSIDE YOU NOW WILL YOU CEASE AVOIDING THE TOPIC.  
TT: okay okay okay  
TT: I’m flattered, I guess? But also I doubt you have a lot of choices since everyone else ignores you.  
TT: So I feel like I’m the target by default, not by any actual desire to be with me. So a little less flattered.  
TT: But at the same time, I’ve been trying to get back with Jake and failing. I want to respect the road he’s on and give him space. But I don’t think there’s going to be an ‘us’ again.  
TT: So I’m… drawn to the idea. Of having a sexual partner again. But it’d also be by default. A lack of choices, ya know?  
TT: And that’s not a great reason for two people to have sex, so I’m not as excited about the idea as I’d like to be.  
uu: YOU ARE CONFUSING LUST WITH LOVE. ONLY ONE OF WHICH IS A THING I AM EVEN ABLE TO FEEL.  
uu: HAVING A COLLECTION OF NERVES PLEASURED FEELS GOOD, YOU DON’T NEED ANY REASON BEYOND THAT.  
uu: THAT BEING SAID.  
uu: I HAVE A GAGGLE OF MINIONS WHO PROSTRATE THEMSELVES BEFORE ME.  
uu: IF I WANTED TO HAVE SEX. WITHOUT JUMPING THROUGH THE HOOPS INVOLVED IN MAKING IT INTER-DIMENSIONAL.  
uu: I DO HAVE CHOICES.  
uu: I JUST FUCKING HATE ALL OF THEM.  
uu: I AM MAKING A CHOICE. I AM CHOOSING SOMEONE WHO I DO NOT HATE.  
uu: BECAUSE HE IS AN ARTIST, THUS SHARING MY CREATIVE SOUL.  
uu: AND ALSO BECAUSE HE CAN BE CLEVER AND DETERMINED AND OTHER SIMILAR TRAITS THAT MAKE HIM GOOD AT GAMES.  
uu: IN ADDITION. HE LISTENS TO ME.  
TT: ...  
uu: I HAVE BEEN UNDER THE IMPRESSION, DIRK.  
uu: THAT IF YOU WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH ONE OF YOUR SURROUNDING HUMANS OTHER THAN JAKE.  
uu: OR WITH A CHESS MAN OR GRAY MONSTER THING.  
TT: A troll?  
uu: YOU WOULD AT LEAST TRY.  
uu: I FULLY BELIEVE YOU ARE CAPABLE OF COMING UP WITH A PLAN THAT WOULD FAVOR YOUR OUTCOME.  
uu: AND SO IT WAS THAT I CAME TO THE REALIZATION. THAT WHAT IS STOPPING YOU IS MORE LIKELY A LACK OF INTEREST.  
uu: WHICH CAN STOP YOU HERE AS WELL.  
uu: JUST BECAUSE THE SITUATION PRESENTS ITSELF, DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT IT.  
uu: YOU, TOO, ARE ABLE. TO MAKE A CHOICE.  
uu: WHAT WILL YOU CHOOSE, DIRK?  
TT: …  
TT: I don’t know yet.  
TT: But  
TT: I want to finish building this thing anyway.  
TT: So I’m gonna need some schematics.  
TT: Preferably in the form of dick pics.  
uu: CONSIDER THEM SENT.  
uu: tumut


	2. Omniscient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was nice little build up but here we get some of the actual action.

    Your name is Dirk Strider and you are a piece of work, you know that? Caliborn, the guy who will grow up into the final boss of a game you’ve long since left behind, is soliciting you for inter-dimensional sex and you are actually considering it. Lord English is the source of a a lot of terrible things. Caliborn himself has been a jerk to basically all of your friends. There are countless reasons to hate him and pretty much everyone here knows that. Everyone but you. And to prove that point, you are having this inner debate with yourself while making a mold of his dick. The inner machination is complete, you just need the silicone structure to house it in. Then it’ll be all set and ready to… well… to go up your ass. Shit, what the fuck are you doing.

    You hear a notification from the chat you have up with Caliborn. You’ve already sent him very detailed instructions on his side of the project, but he’ll send you questions now and then when he gets stuck on something. Right now it’s a pretty simple wiring question, which you answer briefly before resuming your own work. As your eyes wander, they settle for a moment on a hammer not too far away. John, the only other human who was keeping any sort of contact with Caliborn, broke his own phone with a hammer just to stop. You should be more like him. Stop this before you do something really stupid.

    But here’s the thing: You don’t hate Caliborn. You were chatting with him for a long time years ago without issue, drawing for him and getting a kick out of it. He can be obnoxious but he’s fun. He’s simple, but he’s interesting. Somehow, he keeps surprising you. And you don’t hate that. He’s so different from everyone else. That keeps things fresh. Maybe one day that’ll grow old, you won’t find him exciting anymore. That day, you’ll see him for the jerk he is and you’ll move on. But for now… well for now you remember what he said. There’s a different between lust and love. It’s not that you love him. You’re lusting for him. Especially now that you’ve seen his dick. He was right, it does remind you of Jake’s. But it isn’t human. It’s alien. It’s exotic. It’s interesting. And you could use that right now. You really could. 

    You keep Caliborn’s dick pics up on a second monitor. You don’t need them as a reference anymore. By now, you’re settling the silicone mix in so it can cure. But you keep the source material on your screen anyways. A dick like that deserves to be framed as far as you’re concerned. So leaving the window up isn’t so bad, relatively speaking. You feel a bit dehydrated and unintentionally lick your lips.

uu: I SAW THAT, DIRK  
uu: ALREADY THIRSTY FOR MY DELICIOUS MEAT, HUH?  
TT: That or water.

    Shit, that was being defensive which is exactly what he wants. But it’s not like he was just joking around, since this whole thing was his idea to begin with. So playing along would have been just what he wants, too. But maybe that’s not a bad thing?

uu: YOU HAVE WATER. IF THAT’S ALL YOU WANT, THEN DRINK IT.

    Dude’s right. You take a sip of water from a nearby bottle.   
  
uu: OH COME ON YOU CALL THAT THIRSTY?  
uu: CHUG IT.

    Seriously? You stare incredulously up at a corner of the room, hoping that’s where he’s watching you from. Your sunglasses are on but you think that helps more than it hurts. You look away when you hear the notification beep.

uu: A LITTLE TO THE LEFT.

    You turn back and adjust your gaze accordingly. Ping.

uu: PERFECT. NOW LOOK IN THAT DIRECTION AND CHUG WATER LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT.  
TT: I know we have different cultures, but I find it really hard to believe you’d get off on that.  
uu: THAT DEPENDS ENTIRELY ON HOW MUCH TONGUE YOU USE.

    You switch over to full sunglasses mode so you don’t have to keep turning back and forth. Then, facing the direction he’s supposedly viewing you from, you pour water into your open palm. You lap it up, tongue trailing from your wrist to your fingertips repetitively, well after the small amount of water is gone.

TT: How’s this?   
uu: NOT WHAT I ASKED FOR.  
TT: Yeah cause that was stupid.  
TT: This is better, right?  
uu: NO.

    You put two fingers in your mouth and massage the two sides of your tongue. The tip glides down into the v-shaped crevice. You open wide and gradually slip more fingers inside, sliding them around. You gaze longingly, now picturing Caliborn as if he was there with you. High up on a throne, dressed like a king, staring down at you with a mix of disgust and intrigue. A soft gasp whimpers out at the thought.

uu: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?  
uu: …  
uu: WHY AREN’T YOU ANSWERING? I KNOW YOU DON’T NEED THAT HAND TO TYPE.  
uu: YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS WAY TOO MUCH, I CAN SEE THE BULGE IN YOUR PANTS GROWING.  
uu: HUMANS DON’T MAKE ANY SENSE, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW. I DEMAND TO KNOW.  
TT: You. I’m picturing you.  
uu: FINALLY AN ANSWER, THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING BRAINDEAD.  
uu: WHAT THE FUCK COULD I POSSIBLY DOING THAT YOU LIKE SO MUCH? ARE THOSE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FINGERS?  
TT: They can be, but that’s not what I was thinking.  
TT: You were just watching me, is all.  
uu: I AM IN FACT DOING THAT. IT IS QUITE A SCENE.  
TT: Only actually in the room. Up on a throne above me.  
uu: OH, REALLY? NOW THIS DOES SOUND GOOD. I AM GUESSING I AM DRESSED AS A KING?  
uu: SCRATCH THAT. I DON’T NEED YOUR PERMISSION. I AM TELLING YOU. I AM ON THE THRONE ABOVE YOU AND I AM A KING.  
TT: Yes.  
uu: I HAVE A VERY MAGNIFICENT CROWN, A THICK MANLY ONE NOT A SHITTY GIRLY TIARA.  
uu: THERE ARE STEPS LEADING FROM THE THRONE DOWN TO WEAR YOU ARE SITTING.  
uu: I STAND UP, THERE IS A VERY NOTICEABLE EXCITEMENT IN MY TROUSERS.  
uu: I TAKE TWO STEPS DOWN TOWARDS YOU, BUT THERE ARE STILL SEVERAL MORE TO COME.  
uu: TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT, DIRK.

    You oblige him instantly, invariably. You see everything vividly, and you are rock hard.

uu: KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME, DIRK.  
uu: GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM YOUR MOUTH.  
uu: PUT THEM ON YOUR CHEST, AND RUB DIRK. SHOW OFF THOSE PECS FOR ME.  
uu: DON’T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR MOUTH EVEN A LITTLE, DIRK. I WANT IT OPEN. I WANT TO SEE YOUR FILTHY TONGUE OUT.  
uu: THAT’S BETTER. NOW RUB YOUR NIPPLES FOR ME, PLAY WITH THAT PIERCING.   
uu: I WANT TO HEAR YOU GASPING, MOANING, CALLING MY NAME.  
uu: GOOD, GOOD. CONTINUE. I’M TAKING A FEW STEPS CLOSER, DIRK.  
uu: I STOP JUST A LITTLE ABOVE YOU. LEAN BACK FOR ME, DIRK.  
uu: GOOD. THOSE JEANS LOOK A LITTLE TIGHT, DON’T THEY? SPREAD YOUR LEGS A LITTLE, I WANT A BETTER LOOK.  
uu: YESSS. I TAKE ANOTHER STEP. I REST ON A STAIR AND PUT MY FOOT DOWN ON YOUR CROTCH.  
uu: I AM WEARING A LARGE BOOT, SOMETHING FITTING A KING. AND I AM STEPPING ON YOUR FUCKING DICK.  
uu: I PUSH DOWN, AND UP, RUBBING IT.  
uu: GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM THERE!  
uu: RUT AGAINST THE AIR. I MEAN, MY FOOT. SEE THE BOOT, DIRK. LET IT DO ITS JOB.  
uu: THERE WE GO, THAT’S BETTER. THAT’S GOOD MOVEMENT, DIRK.  
uu: KEEP THAT MOUTH OPEN AND THOSE MOANS COMING, DIRK. I DIDN’T TELL YOU TO STOP.  
uu: I UNZIP MY PANTS, MY HUGE COCK SPRINGS OUT. I PALM IT SLOWLY AS I WATCH YOU.  
uu: I TAKE MY FOOT OFF. LEAN FORWARD.   
uu: YES, THAT IS GOOD. MY DICK IS RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES.  
uu: BUT YOU CAN’T HAVE IT YET, DIRK.  
uu: LOOK AT IT, SMELL IT. POKE YOUR TONGUE OUT TO ALMOST TOUCH IT. BUT STOP JUST SHORT.   
uu: HANDS TO YOUR COLLAR BONES, DIRK. SQUEEZE THAT BEAUTIFUL SCAR OF YOURS AND REALLY GASP FOR ME.  
uu: I PUT ONE HAND IN YOUR HAIR, GENTLY. LEAN INTO IT.  
uu: YES, YES. TENNNNDDEEERRR.  
uu: I SMACK MY DICK AGAINST YOUR CHEEK.  
uu: FUCK THAT WAS A HOT FLINCH I WASN’T EXPECTING YOU TO REACT THAT WELL.  
uu: I MEAN  
uu: YOU CAN HAVE IT NOW, DIRK. GIVE ME THAT MOUTH.  
uu: PUT YOUR LIPS AROUND THE TIP.  
uu: YES, GOOD. KEEP MOVING LIKE THAT, YOU ARE DOING AMAZING.  
uu: BUT I WANT YOU TO CHOKE YOURSELF MORE, DIRK. TIGHTER.  
uu: YEESSSSS.  
uu: I PUT A HAND ON EITHER SIDE OF YOUR HEAD. I AM NOT SO GENTLE ANYMORE.  
uu: I SLAM MY DICK INTO YOUR THROAT.  
uu: THAT WAS ONLY HALFWAY, DIRK. I THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT, RIGHT?  
uu: I THRUST AGAIN AND AGAIN, GETTING A LITTLE MORE EACH TIME.  
uu: YES, OPEN WIDER FOR ME, DIRK. AND SQUEEZE TIGHTER.  
uu: SHIT YOU ARE AMAZING, DIRK STRIDER. THESE SOUNDS. YOUR MOUTH.  
uu: FUCK, DIRK I’M GETTING CLOSE.  
uu: LEAN BACK AGAIN, I WANT TO PUSH YOU INTO THE CHAIR. I NEED TO GET AS DEEP INTO YOUR THROAT AS I CAN.  
uu: YES. FUCK. DIRK. I’M CUMMING.  
uu: I AM GUSHING, DOWN, DIRECTLY INTO YOUR THROAT. MY TORSO PRESSED RIGHT UP AGAINST YOUR FACE.  
uu: YOU HAVE TAKEN IT ALL AND YOU DID SO GOOD DIRK. I AM STILL CUMMING.  
uu: NOW. YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION. TO TOUCH YOURSELF.   
uu: CUM FOR ME, DIRK.

    You only take one hand away from your throat, shoving your pants down quickly, roughly, desperately. You hardly touch it before you’re cumming on your chest, relinquishing a hefty load. Caliborn instructs you clean it up. Your throat relaxes as your hand finally leaves it, mopping up your mess while your other hand still idly palms your dick. With a swift nod, you flick your sunglasses up into your hair. Looking your king in the eye, you lick up your cum and swallow. After a satisfied gulp, you flick the glasses back onto your nose.

uu: THAT.  
uu: WAS FUCKING HOT, DIRK.  
TT: Shit yeah it was.  
uu: I HAVE A FEELING.  
uu: WE ARE GOING TO PUT OUR TOYS TO EXCELLENT USE.  
uu: tumut.


End file.
